


Early Riser

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Logan's always been a fan of Julian's mouth.





	Early Riser

The date had gone remarkably, surprisingly well.

Logan had been a little nervous beforehand. There’d been jokes — from Derek, from the other Stuarts, from a handful of Warblers — about how _awkward_ it might be. About how they’d sit across from each other in uncomfortable silence, unsure how to take that step from friendship to something more.

But it hadn’t been like that at all.

Dinner with Julian had always been comfortable. It hadn’t changed, even with the word _date_ floating above them. They’d laughed. They’d shared appetizers. Julian had double and triple-checked for Logan’s allergens, and Logan had been sure to order extra desserts even when Julian claimed he _wasn’t that hungry, thanks,_ had smirked over his post-dinner coffee when Julian ate his cake along with half of Logan’s.

Really, it hadn’t felt that different from any other dinner between them.

Except for _this_ part.

Julian breaks the kiss as he’s shoved back against the door, his breath rushing from his lungs at the sudden roughness.

“Sorry,” Logan murmurs, not really feeling that sorry at all. He fumbles with the doorknob, clicks the lock into place and seals his lips over Julian’s mouth once more. He can taste the chocolate frosting, the whipped cream he’d watched Julian lick off his fingers.

“Don’t apologize,” Julian mumbles against his mouth, his hands sliding beneath Logan’s shirt, “I like when it hurts.”

_That_ just brings up a whole host of new and exciting questions. Logan’s brain short-circuits for a moment, a shiver running up and down his spine. But he doesn’t have the time to think about that right now, not when Julian’s lips are trailing down his neck, when Julian’s hands are sliding beneath his pants, when Julian’s dropping to his knees…

“Can I?” The brunette asks, his eyes blown wide, “Please?”

Logan’s not even sure why he feels the need to _ask_. The image of Julian like this, kneeling before him, his lips wet and his fingers working at Logan’s belt — nothing on earth would make him say no to that.

He can’t quite get his brain and mouth to function together enough to give an answer, but Julian gets the hint anyway. He tugs at Logan’s jeans, and Logan’s only half-aware of the button that clatters against the floor. Then Julian’s _mouth_ is on him, wet and warm and _fuck_.

Logan will never admit it, but he’s always had a bit of a thing for Julian’s mouth. There’s something about the full, plush lips that’s always drawn his attention. The constant reddish tint to them from Julian’s annoyingly distracting cherry lollipop addiction. The way they curl upward so easily when Julian finds something amusing, the way his teeth dig into the lower one when he’s concentrating.

He never could have imagined that mouth would feel even better than it looks.

Julian clearly knows what he’s doing. He takes Logan in his mouth like a goddamn expert, wraps those full lips around his length and moves his tongue.

Logan’s orgasm comes without warning. His fingers seize in Julian’s hair, his mouth opens as a horribly embarrassing moan emits from somewhere deep within him. 

It takes him a few moments to realize what’s just happened.

He’s trembling, pressed up against the wall, slumped backwards and panting as he breathes through the aftershocks. He vaguely hears Julian make a soft noise below him, looks down to see a look of confused amusement.

He’s still kneeling in front of Logan, his hands at Logan’s hips. There’s a trail of sticky white down his chin, his lips wet and shiny. His throat bobs as he swallows, and he blinks up at Logan before he speaks.

“That was, um,” he hesitates, and Logan can feel his face redden in shame, “Quicker than expected.”

Logan groans. He pulls his hands from Julian’s hair, covers his face.

“That doesn’t happen,” he insists, “I’ve never — it’s just been a while, okay?”

“I think I’m flattered?” Julian says, using his grip on Logan’s waist to pull himself up, “I mean, I knew I was good. But I barely touched you.”

“You should just go,” Logan says weakly, his eyes still covered, “I’ll call you.”

“I live two doors down,” and _god_ , Julian’s _laughing_ at him, “The _I’ll call you_ line doesn’t work quite as well when I literally see you all the time.”

“Can’t we just pretend the date ended with that kiss in the hallway? I’ll be better next time, I swear.”

“The date doesn’t _have_ to end like this,” Julian offers, “We’re young. How’s your refractory time?”

Long fingers wrap around Logan’s wrist, and Julian gently tugs his arm away from his face. He’s smiling, as he leans in, tilting his head and pressing his lips to Logan’s once more. Julian tastes different this time, and Logan’s a little startled by the thought that he’s tasting _himself_ on Julian’s mouth. It makes his dick twitch, weakly, and Julian laughs breathily into the kiss.

“So what do you say? Wanna try for round two?”


End file.
